mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forx
Forx is a Weldo Mixel. Description Personality Forx's absolute favorite thing is destroying stuff! The Weldos tribe is well known for building and repairing, but Forx's enthusiasm for destruction sometimes gets the better of him. This clumsy Mixel with a cement-mixer mouth tries to only smash up the bad, but sometimes hits the good stuff too-it's only when he rolls to a stop that you can check the total damage. Overall, Forx cannot control his clumsiness. Physical Appearance Forx is mostly yellow in color. He has a hunched over his body with a black stripe and grey stripe running through it. A red light is on his rear. His head is yellow on the top, and points back. He has two small bucked teeth that point downwards. There are two grey bumps on the top of it made to resemble a comb-over. He has an eye on each side with thick grey eyebrows. A steering wheel-like design is on the side of his face as well. His bottom jaw is large and grey with a rocky texture. His arms are long and yellow, and widen at the edges. They have a grey section in their fronts and grey pincer hands connecting them. The left one holds onto a grey chain. His legs are short, grey, and bow forwards. He has semicircle-shaped feet that are black in the front and bottoms. Ability He can disperse road cones from his rear end. He can also mix together the contents of his mouth with his chain. Biography Early life Little is known about Forx's early life. First adventures Forx was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") After the battle between the Ultra-Miximum Max and King Nixel, Forx appeared with the other Weldos. He then assisted in finishing the building of Mixopolis. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Once, on Halloween, Forx went trick-or-treating with his brother Kramm, the Glorp Corp cousins, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information |code = DEMOL1T1ON}} Forx was as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41546 and he contains 65 pieces. 41546 Forx can be combined with 41545 Kramm and 41547 Wuzzo to create the Weldos Max. LEGO Shop product description Seek and demolish with Forx! Have fun doing Forx’s favorite thing—destroying stuff! The Weldos tribe is known for building and repairing, but the enthusiasm for destruction sometimes gets the better of Forx. This clumsy Mixel with a cement-mixer mouth tries to only smash up the bad, but sometimes hits the good stuff too—it’s only when Forx rolls to a stop that you can check the total damage. *''Features combover hair, chain, rotating jaw and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 members of the industrial Weldos tribe to build the super-demolition-wrecking-ball MAX!'' *''Combine with 41553 LEGO® Mixels™ Vaka-Waka from the Munchos tribe to create a mixed-up MURP!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 3”(8cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Forx's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is DEMOL1T1ON, which is Demolition when decoded. Background Information *In his concept art, the grey stripe on his body is white. This was also used on the prototype boxes for Series 6. Trivia *His lower jaw seems to be a beard or stubble, which makes him resemble an elder. Further evidence that shows he may be an elder is that he has grey eyebrows and grey hair. *In his artwork, his feet resemble or may even be slippers. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Forx's name is an pun word for "forks" as in "forklift" but, unfortunately, he doesn't look like a forklift after all. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Forx's voice is Griffin Cox. Real-life History Content Forx appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Forx debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on October 1 with the rest of Series 6. Gallery Appearances TV series *Mixels Main Title (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Defeat King Nixel! **Trick or Treat! **Make-Your-Own Mixels: The Game! External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Vaka-Waka instructions on LEGO.com * Weldos Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Weldos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Two teeth Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Unique feet Category:Armed Characters Category:Clumsy Mixels Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Haired Mixels Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Elders